Awakened for a Purpose
by FireDeath117
Summary: Mark's noble sacrifice somehow led him to the continent of Ylisse only to be found by the Shepherds
1. Prologue

Prologue

Roster

Mark

"Is an aimless traveller who was just in for the ride but he found something much more.

The most cultural fellow in the army"

Critical

"You can bet that this is gonna hurt"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick"

"I'll do it the hard way"

Dual Support

"Buddy Up"

"I got your back"

"I'll lend you a hand"

"Two is better than one"

Level up

1-2: I should work out more

3: Meh, Not bad

4: Seems fine to me

5-6: Now that's a soldier feeling

* * *

"Yo, Mark" called a tall man in US Navy clothes, "It's time to wake up"

"Can you wait for a while?" replied a shorter teenager

"But it's time for our new mission, we need to do this. You're lucky I'm the one who woke you up, any other soldier would have just yelled at you, come on"

"Ugh, fine" said Mark getting ready.

"You ready for morning exercises?" asked the taller man

"If you can keep up Matthew!" replied Mark, running off already

(Later at breakfast)

"So, explain to me our mission again" asked Mark savouring his bacon at the Mess Hall

"Our primary objective is to infiltrate a key Muslim Terrorist base, place the bomb inside, the bomb should be set off at the core of the base y the hydrogen reactor which will cause a series of explosions and we have to get out before the the timer goes off" replied Matthew

"Okay, sounds simple enough"

(Later at the Chopper)

"How are you doing Chris?" asked Mark strapped to his seat

"Doing well" replied Chris "So what's the plan?"

"You Chris and Peter will cover us from afar and will be our eyes ears of the outside, remember that this is a reconnaissance mission, so don't try to get anyone's attention"

"You know Mark, I'm jealous that your brother over there who is a Commander gives you special treatment" said Peter sitting next to Mark.

"Yeah, sometimes I hate it" replied Mark

They got inside very quietly, they slipped past the guards quietly until they reached the center of the base where the base's hydrogen reactor was. Matthew was placing the bomb with Mark on watch, but Mark didn't notice a guard about to shoot him but Matthew shot the guard but the guard ran for cover. They exchange bullets for quite a while until Matthew got the guard in the abdomen but the guard wasn't dead, he shot Matthew right in the neck,

"No!" shouted Mark, he got his pistol and shot the guard, he came over to Matthew's side

"Mark…. The bomb, it's…. broken…. You have to detonate it…. Manually" said Matthew struggling to breathe

"Got that, I know I'm supposed to tell you that it'll be alright but we both know what's next" replied Mark

"Heh… Dad taught you well….Uhhh…" said Matthew with his last words with his eyes shut

Mark looked down and said "Don't worry, I got this"

Back outside, Peter and Chris get a message on the radio

"Peter, Chris, we got a situation, we lost Matthew" said Mark on the radio

" Yes… I got that, I will report it soon" replied Chris looking down in sadness

" What's the other situation, I feel like you haven't told us everything" said Peter

"The bomb is broken, I will have to detonate it manually" said Mark

"What!? No! Get out of there Private!" shouted Peter

"The guards are coming, I can't be taken prisoner, bye." Said Mark hanging up

'No! Don't hang up! Chris! Get another line u-"

*BOOM*

Peter was interrupted by a huge explosion of the base

Chris and Peter looked in horror as everything kept burning.

* * *

For Mark, well everything was dark, and then, he heard a voice, sounds a lot like a mother comforting her child

"Your sacrifice was great but is needed somewhere else, I will bring you to that place, you will get to choose something to bring to before you go"

Then there was a light, M saw three options, his old 3DS, His laptop but what really caught his eye was a dog, a german shepherd, he thought to himself

"Bucky"

The voice said "Perhaps you know this dog?"

Mark replied "Yes, this dog sacrificed so much or me, I hoped I could pay him back someday, and that day would be today, I choose to bring him"

"Very well" the Voice replied and then Mark felt something on his face, something was licking him and also he heard voices.

"But Chrom, we have to do something" said a female voice

"Then what do you propose we do?" said a male voice

Mark woke up to see two people in front of him. The man in front him with blue hair said "I see you're awake now"

In front of him he saw Bucky, the German Shepherd and he looked around wondering "Where am I?"

* * *

To be continued


	2. The Shepherds

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mark

"Please, show some respect towards the prince of Ylisse" said a man, clad in armor

"I have a question first, what is a Ylisse?" asked Mark

"It is the country you are in, the halidom of Ylisse, it is ruled by the exalt Emmeryn, I am Chrom, her brother and the delicate one here is Lissa" replied the blue-haired man, answering Mark's question.

"AAGH! I AM NOT DELICATE" shouting Lissa

"Hehehe, Oh, and this is Robin, and the man in armor is Frederick" said Chrom

"I'm not convinced that he is friendly milord." commented Frederick

"Whoah, there Freddy Flinstone, I'm not here to hurt anyone" replied Mark

"Frederick, we'll settle this like we will settle with Robin when we reach town" said Chrom

"Oh my gosh! The town!" shouted Lissa

"Ok, Frederick, Lissa you come with me, Mark, Robin, stay here" said Chrom running off

* * *

Mark and Robin really wanted help out Robin discovered he had magic with him

"What!? You have magic powers!?" shouted Mark

"Sure we do, we all kinds of magic" replied Robin

"Hmm… Interesting"

Mark looked at his pant and found a katana, it was engraved with the name "Matthew",

"Matthew…" Mark thought.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Whoah, sweet blade you got there Matthew" said Mark walking in on Matthew

"Yeah, it's pretty great, I inscribed my name on the handle for you" replied Matthew

"Why?" asked Mark

"For you to remember me by, when I'm gone, maybe this blade will take my place as your companion" answered Matthew

"Don't get emotional just yet, you ain't dying on me and I'll make sure of that" said Mark

"Yeah thanks bro, I know you will always have my back" said Matthew

* * *

*Present*

"I'm sorry I didn't have your back before, I'll make it up to you" said Mark running towards the town

Chrom saw both of them coming in, he was shocked.

"Why are you here?" asked Chrom

"My conscience couldn't let me let you do all the fighting" said Mark

"Do you wield any weapon?" asked Chrom

"Well, Mark here can wield a blade and I have a tome" replied Robin

"Well, let's go!" shouted Chrom

Robin actually mentioned that he knows tactics and he gave them some pointers in strategy. They charged towards the enemy, the enemy wasn't so hard to begin with, they were barely even smart, and they had an easy time defeating them. Mark showed a fair display of skill in swordsmanship, enough to send those brigands running. But Robin's ingenious tactics ensured no one got even injured. Chrom was impressed with the two.

"You both were amazing! We Shepherds could use your skill" said Chrom

"So you take care of sheep fully-armed?" asked Mark

"No, we a soldier group sent by Emmeryn to take care of any issues with Plegia" said Frederick

"Yeah, tell me that tomorrow" said Mark

"So, would you like to join?" asked Chrom

"Sure!" said Robin

"Hmm… I got nowhere else to go so yeah, I'll join" said Mark

A villager came by thanking them saying

"Thank you so much, stay with us for the night, we will have a feast"

"Thanks but no thanks, we still have a job to do" said Chrom

"Yay! Can we plea- WAIT!? We're not staying!?" asked Lissa

Robin and Frederick chuckled slightly at her and so did Mark but he stared off into the sunset thinking "Matthew…"

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
